


girls can get away with it

by elfiepike



Category: Morning Musume Subgroup: Petit Moni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-04
Updated: 2002-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike





	girls can get away with it

  
Whenever they touch, her mind blanks, and all she can think of is Maki: how bright her smile is, how she's sweet in person like she is on stage, how she's beautiful even when she hasn't slept more than two hours and has three talk shows to do, plus rehearsals, plus Tsunku would like to talk about the next single.

Luckily, they don't touch very often.

When they do, it's in some pretense or another--a dance move, or their legs might brush one another while they are squished onto a couch.

  
Kei can admit to herself that she stares at Maki's legs perhaps more than she should.

'With the way she flaunts them, it's not like I can _help_ it,' she thinks, tired and grumpy after a disturbing series of dreams in which Maki was the anime school girl, and Kei the tentacled alien. Instead of having thousands of penises, each tentacle was sharpened like a knife, and every time Kei tried to touch Maki, she would slice off part of Maki's fuku, or perhaps some of her flesh.

Even this felt more intimate than the relationship they had in real life.

(Maki tasted fantastic, though Kei was eating all the wrong parts.)

  
A girl can get away with the kind of physical affection that boys can't, and it will still be innocent. A hug, a kiss on the cheek, perhaps standing a little too close--it all means that you're best friends! It's sweet, and cute, and utterly vile to everything Kei has come to desire.

  
"Keichan!" Maki is bright and cheerful, as if she hadn't seen Kei only five minutes before, before Kei had disappeared into the bathroom.

Kei musters up a grin. "Makichan. How's everything going?"

"Oh, I meant to tell you earlier," and Maki joins Kei on the couch, and leans against her, her hair falling sleekly on Kei's shoulder. "My brother's managed to get into trouble, already! And it hasn't even been that long yet. . . . He was excited, too." Maki sighs, and throws her arm over Kei's shoulders. "My mother just called to tell me this. I think she wants me to do something about it. What could I possibly do, though? They aren't under the same management. . . ."

Petit Moni had been rehearsing for a possible single. They were trying out dance steps.

Kei can feel the sweat on Maki's arms drying against her neck. She can feel Maki's inhalations through the movement of breasts against her shoulder. Maki's breath is warm and soft on her cheek.

Maki sighs again, and Kei can barely see her smiling out of the corner of her eyes. "Ah, Keichan, if only everything were as simple as friendship, ne?"

Kei wants to reply honestly. She wants to say, "If only our friendship were as simple as friendship." She wants to say, "If only our friendship was more complicated."

She wants to forgo words entirely, and steal Maki's fingers between her own, and lay her hand along Maki's bare thighs, and have Maki _know_ what she is feeling for her.

Kei smiles: "I'm sure everything will be all right with your brother, Makichan."

If her eyes are a little tired, it is because it has been a long day.


End file.
